High school for the broken and stupid
by xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx
Summary: Gaara Subaku Has yet again been kicked out of school for fighting  and winning XD  and is now faced with over energetic blondes,popular emos and just plain stupid people.Oh joy, and did I mention the blonde bomber? FemDei school fic. T for swearing and stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** I'm not okay (I promise)

Gaara walked with no obvious emotion gracing his lithe body. If you looked closely enough you would see annoyance. This would be his ninth time he would transfer schools. This school wasn't even in his district… he'd already exhausted his supply of schools he could go to without walking 100 miles. That's right walk because his lazy ass of a father would rather his son walk miles to school (or anywhere for that matter) than put the effort into bringing him. Gaara sighed as he kept walking down the hallway decorated with bright blue lockers and school bags that Gaara suspected was this schools' idea of acting out. He looked down at his time table. Then at the door in front of him, then he smirked.

_Nice, what were the chances that I'd end up outside the class I was meant to go to. And only twenty minutes late, that __has__ to be some sort of record_

"NO EXCUSES, YOU WERE 15 MINUTES LATE!"

"Yea, but that was 5 minutes ago, un, forgive and forget, yea"

Gaara was slightly surprised to see a blonde girl arguing with the teacher when he opened the door of the classroom but then caught on to what they were saying and smirked

"Great, I thought I was the only one who was gonna be late" And suddenly all of the attention was on his amused face. Though only some would know it as amused… well actually he hadn't met anyone yet that would care enough to tell his expressions apart, so for most people in the room, he had on a perfect poker face.

"It's okay, you're new, Deidara's not" The teacher said and sat at her desk. Deidara took this as permission to sit in her own seat.

"Should I sit too or something …?" Gaara asked in a monotone.

"HEY YOU NEW GUY IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA BE THE HOT SHOT AROUND HERE YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING, I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE BELIEVE IT!" An annoying blob of energy (Gaaras' words not mine) Said and a pink haired girl and a bleach blonde girl hit him on the head simultaneously and said "SHUT UP NARUTO"

Gaara blinked… once… twice… three times "You guys are too loud" He said in a monotone "Can I sit down now?"

"No, introduce yourself first" The teacher said in a dismissive way

"My name is Gaara Subaku Yoroshiku"

"Good, now sit over there" Gaara walked lazily over to the seat next to Deidara without saying a word , taking his pen and copy from his (Doodled all over) bag and started sketching. Completely zoning out the teacher and not even notice Deidara who was peering over his shoulder and smirking

_This is gonna be interesting un_

**Authors note**

Yay, first chapter done in my first story online ^w^ btw Deidara's a girl in this. He looks like a girl anyway.

Please rate and review =^o^=


	2. Chapter 2

High school for the broken and Stupid

Chapter 2 Hide and Seek

Deidara walked out of the classroom and took a huge breath in, as if the hallways were less stuffy than the classroom she just came out of. She slowly walked out into the cold air that only winter could bring and began looking around. She was searching for the red head she had seen in her first class, Gaara was it? He seemed interesting and from the quick sketches she saw (leered over Gaaras' shoulder for the whole classXD) he was a freakin' awesome artist. Deidara ,being a fellow artist (of the explosive variety) found it interesting in a person. Sasori Akusana was the only other extremely passionate artist in school and he was, put frankly an ass (Sorry Sasori fans) Deidara dearly hoped that it wasn't a red head thing.

Deidara stopped her easy walk in exchange for a straight sprint when she caught her target being cornered by the "over-excitable bunch" She could hear shouts of "Youth!" and "Believe it!" From where she stooped behind a nearby sakura tree. She tried her hardest not to laugh out loud at Gaaras' face. It was an obvious mix of _"Why are you talking to me?"_ and _"What did I ever do to you?"_

"Oi, stop it you're scaring him" Deidara walked out from her hiding place and walked over casually, thoroughly enjoying the pouts of Naruto and Lee, the death glares from Sakura and Ino, the relieved sigh from Gaara and the "hmph" from Neji and Sasuke (They have a serious superiority complex) it seemed as if Shikamaru fell asleep and now Choji was prodding him with what looked like a curly fry.

"I'm not scared" Gaara scowled.

"I know" Deidara sat down next to Gaara who she noticed stiffened slightly.

"So why the sudden move to our _Glorious_ school?" Deidara asked, blatantly ignoring the complaints from everyone around her in favour of turning her attention to Gaara who scowled and said "My principle was an idiot that rivals even that of these bunch" Gaara jabbed his thumb in the position of the now hurt looking group of teens.

"What, did you punch him, un?"

"Don't get too excited, I didn't punch him, can't Really badly say the same for the other guys"

Deidara chuckled and everyone was listening intently to Gaara.

"These guys picked a fight with me… and lost….. And so I get the blame 'cuz they're in hospital and I didn't get a scratch, survival of the fittest my ass" Gaara ranted. Everyone looked incredulously at him.

"Awesome, un" Deidara broke the silence, which erupted the entire group

"That's so just a lie to make him look cool, BELIEVE IT, I mean don't believe it …I think?"

"Using the power of youth so violently is wrong?"

"How tiresome"(He woke up)

"KYA~AA he's hot and tough!"

"Ino-Pig I thought you liked Sasuke"

"You would make a good rival for m- He's gone" Sasuke said and blinked. Everyone looked around for the disappeared red head, except for Deidara who'd seen him leave and was now laughing her head off, as she walked off.

Gaara walked slowly from where he stood without looking around him to see iif anyone saw him, he didn't really care. The only thing he knew for sure is

"_This school is too loud!"_

**Authors note**

Tnx J.S Comack for the review =^^=

Btw the title of the last title chapter "I'm not okay (I promise)" Is an awesome My chemical Romance song that I thought went with the story XD

Please R and R people !


	3. Chapter 3

High school for the broken and stupid

Chapter 2

Gonna live my life to destroy your world

Gaara sat silently on a thick branch of a sakura tree (the school has a lot of sakura trees). Thinking. And he came to a conclusion,

_I think too much_

Hopping down from the tree, he stretched and started off to class, after all he was 20 minutes late. Again.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" Ms. Yamabuki mentally banged her head against an imaginary wall in frustration.

"It's was and it's called sleeping Miss" Deidara yawned with her head still firmly buried in her folded arms, not even bothering to look up at her teacher. _**Snap**_

And Deidara had done it, ruined the teachers already crappy day. Yes Miss Yamabuki and been played with once too much, and Deidara broke her.

There were traumatised students from _other_ classes as Miss Yamubuki released all her stress in a yelling/ swearing fit in Deidaras' fully alert and highly amused face.

Gaara, who had reached the classroom near the end of the teacher, opened the door of the classroom, looked in, and walked back out again.

~ 5 minutes later~

" *Pant* Sorry *Pant* I didn't mean to yell at you,*Pant* that was a mistake" And with that Miss Yamabuki walked awy from Deidara and collapsed into her chair with a sigh as whisperers of

"_She's finally lost it"_ and

"_Do you think she'll get fired?"_

"_Not if she quits first"_

Erupted throughout the classroom. Deidara smirked and said, effectively silencing the classroom "It's okay Miss, life is filled with mistakes" She said in a patronizing tone.

"If life is filled with mistakes, is death filled with tipex?" Gaara smirked as he leaned against the door of the classroom holding a can of recently bought coke.

The half of the class that got the joke started laughing while Deidara and Gaara shared a look. They were definitely going to get along. Which was weird for both of them.

Meanwhile, Miss Yamabuki, seeing the look, banged her head on the desk (for real this time XD)

_There's two of them_

**Authors' note**

Hey peoples! =^^=

All credit for the "If life is filled with mistakes, is death filled with tipex?" joke goes to my big sis so if you don't like it's her fault!

The title is a quote from the song astro zombies.

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW **

**And thanks for all the reviews**** (**even if there's only 3 )


	4. Chapter 4

High school for the broken and stupid

Welcome to my life

A red headed teen walked with his shoulders hunched slightly through the cold weather. His street was dark, relatively speaking. His house was a small fully attached bungalow wedged between other bungalows with apartment blocks everywhere. It had taken him two hours to walk home. Which wasn't too bad timing, Gaara had always been very athletic. People always found it strange how strong he was when he looked so skinny. But he had actually walked everywhere since he was five. Not to mention the fact that he lived on a pretty bad street and had learned to fight pretty well. He hadn't needed to fight for a while because he had gained quite the reputation. "The untouchable boy" was the official name for him. But "Freak" was definitely the more common one. Of course he had never asked for either of these titles. But that didn't change the fact that it was true. Gaara had been born with a strange ability to bend sand to his will. It protected him from any form of physical harm. It had cost him his mothers' life and his' fathers love.

Gaara stepped into his house and didn't bother trying to dodge the bottle thrown at him. The sand came up and protected him before the warm glass could connect with his cold face.

"Hello, father" Gaara didn't even blink; he just stepped into the hallways. The sand always protected him. Dumping his bag on his bed, that was really just a mattress on the ground, he didn't particularly mind, considering he was an insomniac.

Taking off his uniform that he had bought with stolen money from his fathers' wallet, Gaara sighed. He was getting really skinny.

Putting on an oversized hoodie that said

_I was killing before killing was cool_

On it and a pair of loose skinny jeans. He used his school tie as a belt. And left his house. He ignored his father swearing obscenities at him and closed the door behind him with more force than necessary. Smirking as he heard a crash from inside the house and knew from experience that it was his father falling over.

And so Gaara did what he did what he did every day. He walked. He didn't get far. He was no more than five steps away when the swishing of air told him a rock was coming his way. He didn't even turn around. The sand always protected him. More people joined in, attempting to pelt Gaara with things. It was to no effect. The sand always protected him. Gaara kept up his poker face. And turned to face the people pelting him (or at least trying to) His eyes widened slightly as one of them threw a cat. He softened the sand used it to catch the frightened feline. He held the cat in his arms and stroked it to calm it down. People stopped throwing things for a fraction of a moment. Then

"YOU MONSTER GIVE ME MY CAT BACK!"

"You mean the cat you hurled at me, without a thought for it? Sure, of course" Gaara replied evenly. And placed the cat gently on the sidewalk before turning on his heel and walked away.

Despite popular opinion. Gaara was not a heartless bastard. He never fought anyone if it could be avoided; he absolutely hated it when innocent lives were caught in the crossfire of all the hate directed at him. He could take the hits, the sand always protected him. But others didn't have that protection.

_What the hell did I ever even do to you?_

Gaara thought bitterly as he kept walking to nowhere in particular.

It was late at night when Gaara arrived at his house. He had gotten weird looks and worse on the walk. He sometimes questioned himself as to why he went out in public, when it crushed his already practically non-existent self-esteem. Ignoring his father, as he had done for years, Gaara went into his room and closed the door behind him. He dropped to his knees and slid a small knife from the mattress and held it at his wrist and went to cut. Dropping onto the mattress he smiled sadly.

The sand always protected him, even when he didn't want it to.

**Authors note**

The title is a song by simple plan. I thought it really fit the chapter.

Thanks for all the comments =^w^=

**Please rate and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**High school for the broken and stupid**

**Chapter 6 **

**Of Bombs and Blondes**

When the school bell let out its' tinny chime to let the students of Konoha High (just realised I never mentioned the name of the school yet X) sorry) know that they could go to lunch a certain blondie wasted no time in climbing up the highest tree and roaring out his challenge

"SASUKE UCHIA, I ISSUE A CHALLENGE. FIGHT ME OR LIVE IN SHAME BELIEVE IT"

"He says that, but I'd be more ashamed if I were to fight him" Gaara said in a monotone.

"Yea, un" Deidara grinned in agreement. Sasuke then stepped up to face Naruto.

"I'll, accept your challenge, Loser" Sasuke smirked.

"If I didn't know that Naruto is an idiot then I'd think that Sasuke had fell in to a trap"

"Yea, un. I think they're both idiots, hmm"

"Agreed" Gaara sighed. He planned on leaving if they were going to fight. From the week that Gaara had been in school he knew that Naruto spent his every day being beaten up by that Sakura chick. And Sasuke didn't seem very interesting. He was secluded and hated the attention he got. Gaara hated people that reminded him of himself. He didn't know what his problem was but at least he was liked.

"Let's go this is just sad" Gaara said to Deidaa who nodded. He didn't realise when they had become friends, but it had happened and Gaara was glad.

"YOU KNOW WE CAN HERE YOU!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison then glared at each other. The retreating pair looked back at them with disinterest. They then said in unison.

"So?"

"SO NOW WE'RE GONNA TEAM UP AND FIGHT YOU,BELIEVE IT"

"we are?"

Deidara and Gaara sweatdropped.

"I prefer to avoid fights if possible" Gaara confessed

"Let's fight" Deidara grinned like a maniac.

"Che, I'm not gonna fight a girl" Sasuke announced, wooing Ino and Sakura among other girls in process.

_What the hell, un? The guy's a sexist and they still love him_

Deidara then ran quickly up to where Sasuke stood and delivered a right hook. Promptly knocking him to the ground. Much to the girls' dismay.

"Gaara if you don't want to fight I'll take them both on"

"Che, I won't let you fight alone" Gaara said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because I'm a girl?" Deidara glared.

"No, because you're my friend" Gaara looked a bit nervous –only Deidara detected it- when he said that. He realised that Deidara had never actually said he was her friend.

Deidara smiled at him "Good, let's shut them up"

Sasuke had gotten up somewhere in the middle of the exchange.

_because lying down too long is not cool. You don't see anyone chasing after Shikimaru… _

And that is when Deidara delivered the second punch to the raven.

"Jeez, if you're gonna pick a fight, then pick one you can win" Gaara said, looking down at Naruto, whos' face was at Gaaras' feet.

"And pay attention in a fight" Deidara spoke calmly to Sasuke, though she was annoyed that he had taken it easy on her.

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shot up like a rocket, attempting to punch Gaara who leaned back promptly and flipped backwards. He didn't want his sand secret to be revealed, so he dodged all attacks aimed at him by Naruto. At the risk of looking ridiculous showing off how lithe he was. He avoided punching Naruto as much as possible, but he couldn't keep dodging forever. Naruto was a surprisingly good fighter. Even if Gaara was going easy on him.

"STOP GOING EASY ON ME DAMMMIT!" Naruto screamed. And in that second Gaara gained some respect for Naruto. Naruto was losing and he still insisted on Gaara trying harder.

**With Deidara and Sasuke**

Deidara wasn't sure when she got paired to fight with Sasuke –maybe when she punched him?- but she wasn't complaining. Deidara despite Sasukes' stereotypical view of women was actually a very good fighter. The problem was so was Sasuke. Go figure.

Deidara went to kick Sasuke in the ribcage when he grabbed her leg and spun her like he was in the hammer throw and let her go. She cracked the base of the tree she was thrown against and stood up shakily with blood dripping from her mouth. She then collapsed back to her knees. Her bangs that draped like curtains down the front of her left azure eye hid her downturned face. Sasuke smirked. And turned and started walking away. And then Deidara looked up with a crazy Cheshire cat smile gracing her features.

"Now aren't we cocky, the fight's not over yet.

Sasuke barely had time to turn around when three clay birds landed at his feet.

"HAHAHAHA, this is your best attack-"

"Katsu" And the birds exploded. Blasting Sasuke off in a way that reminded most of the student of team rocket from Pokémon.

"You did that!" Sakura yelled out in disbelieve

"Word" Deidara responded with a peace sign and silently watched Gaara and Narutos' fight.

Gaara decided to stop going easy on Naruto. He ran up to where Naruto was standing, ready for an attack. An attack just not this one.

Gaara reached Naruto at a speed that would put Edward Cullen to shame and delivered a series blows to Narutos face before kicking him against a tree. The tree fell at the impact. But Naruto didn't.

"About time you started fighting seriously" Naruto grinned a toothy grin.

"Now it's your turn, entertain me" Gaara countered, with a crazy look in his eyes. Fighting was fun.

_ No _he berated himself. _This is wrong ughh why am I such a monster that I'm enjoying this?_

"Don't daydream" Naruto punched Gaara in the jaw. Or at least he would have if the sand had not got in the way.

Naruto voiced everyones' thoughts "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Are you going to stand there or are you gonna attack?"

"Aaaaghhhhh" Naruto charged at Gaara who no longer bothered to dodge. They had seen the sand, no point now.

Got tired after two minutes of Naruto trying -and failing- to land a blow on Gaara.

"Are you invincible?" Naruto gasped.

"Hmmm, maybe" Gaara was looking more insane and sent the sand to pick Naruto up by the ankles.

"GAARA STOP" Gaara snapped out of it and made his sand drop Naruto. His eyes were wide, like he didn't even realise what he had been doing. Then his cold exterior returned and he turned to look at the person who stopped him.

"Oh it's you"

**Authors note**

Ooh cliff hanger. Thought it was time I made something crazy happen.

**Please rate and review XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**High school for the broken and stupid**

**Chapter 6**

**Meet the Family**

_**Previously **_

_"Don't daydream" Naruto punched Gaara in the jaw. Or at least he would have if the sand had not got in the way._

_Naruto voiced everyones' thoughts "WHAT THE HELL?"_

_"Are you going to stand there or are you gonna attack?"_

_"Aaaaghhhhh" Naruto charged at Gaara who no longer bothered to dodge. They had seen the sand, no point now._

_He got tired after two minutes of Naruto trying -and failing- to land a blow on Gaara._

_"Are you invincible?" Naruto gasped._

_"Hmmm, maybe" Gaara was looking more insane and sent the sand to pick Naruto up by the ankles._

_"GAARA STOP" Gaara snapped out of it and made his sand drop Naruto. His eyes were wide, like he didn't even realise what he had been doing. Then his cold exterior returned and he turned to look at the person who stopped him._

_"Oh it's you"_

"Nice greeting" The brunette commented. He kept his distance from Gaara.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked, back to his calm self, seemingly forgetting about Naruto who was on the ground, unsure of whether he was dreaming or not.

"Can't come to see my own brother?" Kankuro chuckled nervously.

"We both know that you have never considered me your brother. The feeling is neutral but I still don't appreciate such a crappy lie" Gaara glared at his _brother__. _Kankuro shuffled under his younger brothers' glare.

"Hey, Gaara what's going on, un?" Deidara stepped forward, she stood next to Gaara and Kankuro flinched visibly "Oi, girl step away from Gaara or you'll get hurt" He warned.

"Are you threatening me, un?" Deidara curled her gloved hands into fists and took a threatening step towards Kankuro.

"Wha? No not me-" But Kankuro never got to complete his sentence as a gloved hand connected with his face leaving a red hand print on his face.

"Hmmf, un" Deidara turned sharply around, lashing Kankuro with her golden locks. Gaara smiled sadistically, though it was only a microscopic smile. Deidara noticing this ,scowled "What are you grinning at?" She demanded.

"Nothing" Gaara said.

"I'm so confused" Kankuro confessed and everyone besides Gaara and Deidara –who were having a playful argument- nodded in agreement.

"This is so tiresome" Shikamaru complained and walked away with Choji on his heals eating a huge bag of walkers.

"What the hell is going on, losers?" Sasuke gasped, having just returned from where he had been blown away to.

"Hey, Raven" Nodded Deidara, as if she wasn't the one who blew him away "Hey, Gaara who's the dude in make up?"

"War paint!" Kankuro defended angrily.

"You and what army?" Deidara smirked

"That makes no sense!" Kankuro exclaimed

"It's a pun on the whole war thing" Deidara explained as if she was talking to a 3 year old.

"He's my brother" Gaara said as if Kankuro and Deidara weren't in the middle of a war themed argument.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked incredulously, looking between the two siblings

"Why so shocked?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Well, you two seem nothing alike" Sakura stated in a matter of fact voice.

"yea, billboard brow is right,

Gaara has –hot- red hair, Kankuro has brown hair.

Gaara is short, Kankuro is tall.

Gaara is cool and quiet, Kankuro was here two minutes and got slapped.

Gaara wears black skinny jeans and band shirts, Kankuro is wearing baggy black trousers and a hoodie" Ino explained

"So basically the only similarity is black and make-up" Sakura concluded.

Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other then at Sakura and Ino.

"Make-up?" They asked in unison. Kankuro completely forgetting who he was standing beside.

" Yea Gaara has guy-liner and Kankuro has… em well purple lines all over his face" Ino pointed out.

"Actually, this" He pointed at his eye "Is the results of not sleeping a day in my life, or rather night"

"WAR PAINT" Kankuro stated again.

"If you're Gaaras' brother how come you're not attending school here?" Shikimaru asked, having returned in time to understand what was going on.

"Kankuro and my sister Temari don't live with me and my ass of father cuz they're scared of me" Gaara said evenly.

"Hey, he's my dad too!" Kankuro scowled.

"So you _know_ he's an ass" Gaara reasoned and Kankuro couldn't say anything.

"Why are you afraid of your little brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you see what he was gonna do to that blonde kid?" Kankuro asked and Gaaras' gaze was cast downward at his feet "Gaara wouldn't have hesitated to kill him. Like he wouldn't hesitate to kill me or Temari or any of you for that matter" Kankuro continued his rant and Gaara blinked back tears " He's a monster"

"What did he do to Naruto?" Sasuke asked having not been there.

"Ha! It was nothing I was just faking before making a surprise comeback, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto was back on his feet.

"Don't call Gaara a monster!" Deidara yelled. She had seen the pain in Gaaras' eyes. It wasn't unfamiliar to her "Do you even know him?" She asked and Gaara kept his eyes on the ground.

"Of course I know hi, more than you do!" Kankuro bit out.

"If you knew him. If you really knew him you wouldn't call him a monster, you would see how much it hurts to be called a monster, a freak. You don't even live with him and you think you know him?" Deidara ranted at Kankuro who was sinking back at each word. Gaara who had looked up somewhere in Deidaras' rant placed his hand on Deidaras' shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm used to it" Gaara smiled at her but it was a sad smile "Besides, he's probably right. I'm a monster, but Kankuro you don't know me and you've never tried to. If you did you would know that I hate when innocent things are killed" With that Gaara and Deidara walked away from the group. Gaara didn't care why Kankuro was there. The only thing that went through his mind is

_I'm a monster, what if I __had__ killed him? Why is Deidara still friends with me now that she knows I'm a disgusting freak? Why?_

Deidara broke his thoughts " Gaara, what the hell was that? I want to know everything, the sand, your brother, your dad, everything" Gaara sighed. He should have known that he wasn't going to get off that easy.

**Authors note**

Sorry all Kankuro fans

**Please rate and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**High school for the broken and stupid **

**Chapter 7**

**The rant**

_Previously _

_I'm a monster, what if I __had__ killed him? Why is Deidara still friends with me now that she knows I'm a disgusting freak? Why?_

Deidara broke his thoughts " Gaara, what the hell was that? I want to know everything, the sand, your brother, your dad, everything" Gaara sighed. He should have known that he wasn't going to get off that easy.

**Currently**

As they sat with their arms together against the thick branched tree. They had picked this secluded spot especially as not to be overheard.

"Gaara, I'm not getting any younger, un"

"I know, sorry" Gaara sighed "Okay I suppose I should try and explain this in the simplest way possible… I was born with this… sand, it protects me, against my own will. And it cost my own mothers' life. My father has always believed it was my fault she died… and maybe it is but –sigh- I don't know. I don't know whether to be glad or not when the sand blocks the things father throws at me, that anyone throws at me. I live on a pretty bad street, and violent people seem constantly drawn to me. I have always been able to protect myself, I couldn't always control the sand though. When I was a kid, all the kids in school ganged up on me (some more than twice my age) and I didn't mean to do it but my emotions went wild and I I… I hurt them, all of them. I was so _scared_ of myself of what I could do –I still am- and everyone else was too. Especially Kankuro and Temari, some people were so _smug_ about it, I'd proved that I was the freak everyone had thought I was from the moment I was born"

Gaara felt a weight lift off his heart as he, for the first time ever spoke his side of the story. And Deidara was listening. The weight was soon replaced with an equally heavy one, saying it aloud made it so much more… _depressing._

As Gaara mused to himself, Deidara thought over everything the red head had just said, she was sure there was more, but she wouldn't force it out of him.

Deidara wrapped her arms around Gaara in a comforting hug. He stiffened in her embrace for a moment before relaxing into it, fighting with the paranoia in the back of his head telling him not to trust her.

"Gaara" Deidara said with a voice that commanded him to listen, and he would, he would hang on every word she said, as she had for him " Don't you ever feel alone, okay? And there is no way it's your fault that your mother died you and your dad –Gaara winced- are both idiots for thinking so" Deidara smiled at Gaara, who smiled back and jumped up from their hug,

"Oh and by the way Sakura was right, you are short" Deidara smirked and Gaara got up from the ground and rubbed the dirt off his jeans.

"I thought that was Ino" Gaara smirked as he sauntered to keep up with Deidara who had started walking away.

"Yea, yea same difference" Deidra shrugged as Gaara caught up with her. Then he stopped abruptly, causing Deidara to pause too. He frowned

"I am not short" Deidara bit a lip for a fraction of a moment –to be polite- before bursting out into what can only be described as maniacal laughter. Gaara smiled slightly too but it was more out of how ridiculous his best friend –yes best friend- looked. Briefly looking around, he saw that they had indeed picked a secluded place. There was no one there to stare at the odd pair. Then a thought crossed his mind and he grabbed Deidaras' arm –not painfully- reading the Hello Kitty –" Hello Kitty, Seriously?" "I thought it was cute, un"- watch on her slim wrist.

"Yep, just as I thought, we're 35 minutes late for class. Again"

"Really, un?"

"Well, I guess there's no point in going back now with only ten minutes left of class. Coffe?"

"Definetly, yea"

And together our heroes made their way to the coffee machine by the lockers only to be stopped by a hall monitor who was promptly _taken care of_ by Deidara.

**Authors' note**

Sorry for the late update

My friend –you know who you are- is making me read breaking dawn before the movie comes out. In 9 days.

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews =^W^=

**Please rate and review ^W^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**High school for the broken and stupid **

**Chapter 8**

Deidara combed her blonde hair through with slender fingers as she searched for her ribbon to tie up her hair in her signature do. "Yes!" She exclaimed as she tied her hair up as if she just found the key to everything she'd ever dreamed of instead of a ribbon.

Looking at herself in the full length mirror she smirked in approval.

_Dad would have hated this _

Deidara wore an elbow length net shirt with a black belly top over it and black skinny jeans accompanied with black and grey striped fingerless gloves. Basically, Deidara wore black.

"I'm going now!" Deidara called out and left before anyone could respond. She knew they wouldn't.

"Hey Dei-Dei!"

_Oh dear God no _"Hello Konan" Deidara ground out, ignoring the use of her nickname for now.

"So Dei-Dei have you been thinking about my offer?" the bluenette asked and Deidara rolled her eyes.

"That sounds so wrong" Hidan poped up beside them and kept their stride "Hey bitch, blondie" He greeted, remembering his manners

"Albino"

"Zealot" The two girls greeted the Jashinist.

"No I have not been thinking about your offer, I don't wanna join your freaky club" Deidara grimaced.

"Orochimaru's gone now so we're not creepy anymore!" Pain -nickname- popped up and defended his club.

"Ewe why are we talking about Orochimaru?" Itachi popped up too.

"Hey guys, brat. What are we talking about?" Sasori –the art ass- popped up.

"How can you call me brat when you're like a foot smaller than me?" Deidara asked testily.

Ignoring Deidara, Itachi answered "Orochimaru" Sasori shivered

"Ewe, why?"

Kisame then popped up "What's up dudes?"

"Apparently Orochimarus' got his own little slave boy now, Kabuto he's not even paying him, he's a first year" Kakuzu popped up and tsked –ignoring Kisame-, as if doing something for free was a worse sin than murder.

By now Deidara was feeling rather claustrophobic _The only ones not here are…_

"SEMPAI" The lollipop faced bottomless pit of annoying energy ran up and promptly glomped Deidara who sighed, before punching him on the back of the head, effectively making him jump away into an emo corner where he repeatedly repeated to himself "Tobi is a good boy Tobi is a good boy…"

"**What an idiot"**

"Don't be mean, after all Tobi is a good boy" The two sides of Zetsu who had been walking with Tobi argued. Deidara sighed at the teen who when you look up _split personality_ in the dictionary you would find his half black half white face.

"Why don't you want to join the Akatsuki Dei-Dei?" Konan pouted as she leaned into Pain who had his arm around her.

"Sorry to offend you guys but you really freak me out, un" Deidara confessed and only Kisame and Tobi really looked hurt.

They entered the school building and Deidara was about to sprint off to class –to get away from the Akatsuki- when a familiar deep voice called her

"Hey Dei"

"Gaara, hi!" Deidara said and they knuckle butted before unclasping their hands and bringing it away dramatically and then they burst out laughing

"No matter how many times we do that it's still lame" Gaara said and the Akatsuki just stood there awkwardly.

"I think it actually got lamer!" Deidara laughed out.

"Dudes what the fuck?" Hidan voiced what they all were thinking -except Tobi-. Gaara finally seeing them there raised a brow at Deidara "Friends of yours?" He asked and Deidara hesitated for a fraction of a moment before saying "No"

And so Deidara and Gaara walked away leaving behind the dumbstruck group of teens.

**Authors' note**

Ackk I'm reading breaking dawn and Gaaras' starting to remind me of Edward Cullen T_T I'm the worst Jacob fan ever

**Please rate and review ^w^**


	9. 9 Konans simple plan

**High school for the broken and stupid **

**Chapter nine **

**Konans Simple plan**

In the overcrowded canteen the sound of a certain zealot swearing rang out loudly.

"What the f*ck? B*tch that freakin hurt!" Hidan yelled at Konan as Kisame covered Tobis' ears. Konan stood where she was with her hand still raised. Pein sighed exasperatedly, refocusing all his attention on his _lunch _while Itachi rolled his eyes and half of Zetsu smirked while the other looked worried over the red hand shaped mark on Hidans' face.

Kakuzu came over to the table and sat down with a smirk on his face "What did you do this time?" He asked not even looking from his lunch which was a freddo bar as it was only 25 cents.

"I just said that blondie isn't worth throwin' a freaken' fit over" Hidan defended himself, loudly.

"I was not throwing a fit" Konan huffed ion defiance. "And besides Deidara is worth _throwing a fit over_"

"Still talking about her? I don't see why she's so valuable" Kakazu sighed as he balled up his freddo wrapper and hurled it towards the closest bin to them. Not even bothering to see if he hit his target.

"Well for one, I'm the only girl" Konan started –all the boys rolling their eyes- "And you saw her, the other day kicking Itachi juniors' ass"

"You make him sound like my son" Itachi drawled stoically

"Jashin bless that son of a bitch that has to be Itachis' son" Hidan smirked

"Are you calling my future wife a bitch?" Itachi asked glaring down on Hidan

"No, I'm calling **you** a bitch" Hidans' smirk grew and Kisame and black Zetsu started snickering.

"Is that so…?" Itachi …** smiled** and stood up from his seat while Konan, Pein, Sasori and Tobi moved out of Itachis' line of fire.

**With Deidara and Gaara**

Gaara tensed at the sound of loud screams emitted from the canteen.

"Gaara, relax it's probably just the Akatsuki" Deidara smiled lazily from where she was lying on the rooftop. Gaara, who was sitting next to the blonde cocked a brow at this.

"Akatsuki?" He questioned, if his memory served correctly that meant red cloud.

"Its' this gang, they're all really weird… especially Orochimaru"! Deidara shivered and Gaara made a mental note to try and avoid _Orochimaru_, even if his name was awesome.

"They were the people you saw me with this morning, they keep trying to get me to join their stupid gang"

"Really? They didn't seem much like a gang"

"And what would you know about gangs?" Deidara asked, amused

"… I've hospitalized a few" Gaara offered smiling wryly and Deidara rolled her azure eyes, though one was hidden behind her long bangs "Of course"

"Don't believe me?"

"Oh, no I do, it's just so obvious. I mean how could I not guess that you have hospitalised gang members?" Deidara asked

"Okay…I am so confused right now" Gaara confessed

"Join the rest of your gender" Deidara joked and Gaara laughed along

"I'm wounded, deeply wounded" Gaara put a hand across his chest in fake hurt.

"You'll live" Deidara waved him off and hopped down from the roof with ninja expertise. Of course she wasn't really a ninja…

"I've got to go to the art room to do a … project" The blonde announced, smiling deviously

"Don't blow anything up!" Gaara called after her, taking out his sketchpad and art pens.

"Yea, yea we'll see" Gaara really wasn't listening to the reply, too absorbed in his drawing.

**Attempt 1 Sasori**

"You're quite the artist" Remarked a voice from behind him a while later. Biting down the urge to jump at the unexpected presence behind him, Gaara stood up and turned around to face the newcomer in fighting stance. So basically he stood with his arms folded with his sketchbook discarded on the floor (roof?)

"Sasori Akasuna" The red head who was standing behind him stretched his hand out.

"I know, you're the guy that plays with dolls" Gaara replied

"PUPPETS" Sasori yelled, for a moment losing his composure _damn you Konan _he thought with malice. No good ever came out of Konans' _great _ideas, or more than not schemes as was the case now.

"So, you like art too?" Sasori said awkwardly attempting small talk.

Konan -who was in a nearby bush with the rest of the akatsuki- was internally laughing at the irony that the thing that the two red heads had most in common was their social awkwardness. Sasoris attempt at small talk –and patience- was laughable and Gaara wasn't even attempting. He just stood there looking mildly amused, if the slight upturn of his lips and glint in his eyes were anything to go on.

"Yea" Gaara answered after a purposefully long amount of time.

Sasoris eyebrow ticked. Did it really take that long to get a one syllable answer out of him?

_That's it, screw Konan I'm done_

"Sasoris' patience has run out" Itachi observed

"Seriously?" Hidan exclaimed, only to get a clamp on the back of his head.

Pein could have sworn he saw Gaara glance their way but then Gaara didn't _act_ like he saw them so…

Before they knew it Sasori was right behind looking extremely irritated.

"He's definitely friends with the brat… I hate him too much for him not to be" He scowled.

"Good, okay so who's next?" Konan smiled at the slowly retreating group.

**Authors note **

Sorry for the late update ^w^

Please r &r


	10. The Christmas special part 1

**High school for the broken and stupid**

**A/N**

This is gonna be a parody sort of thing… completely non-related to the story.

That's right I made you all wait ages for a FILLER. Just like the real series. ^w^ so here it is. O and Sasuke doesn't run off in my turn of events

**Somewhere near Konoha**

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed loudly after her teammate. Kakashi and Sasuke rolled their eyes (though you could only see one of Kakashis) The white haired sensei lowered his uncovered eye to his "come come paradise" while the young (emo) raven haired teammate looked at him expectantly. After a moment he sighed

"I'm surrounded by idiots"

"One of those "idiots" seems to be getting away" Kakashi noted without looking up.

"You really think I'm an idiot don't you Sasuke?" Sakura asked tearfully, Sasuke was already walking past her "Naruto come back loser, he's not worth it!"

Naruto turned back to growl at Sasuke "SHUDDUP YOU DON'T GET IT"

"What makes you think it's a boy?" Kakashi asked curiously as he flipped another page of his book.

Sasuke ignored him. Instead he glared at Naruto wondering to himself

_What the hell did the chicken even do?_

That's right Naruto had broke away in the middle of a mission to chase a mysterious chicken that had followed him back from where he went to "relieve himself".

Gaara stood up from where he had been sitting patiently (a lot more patient than Kakuro and Temari) waiting for Narutos hissy fit to be over. Sighing, he flicked his wrist caught both Naruto and the chicken (that Naruto seemed to have dubbed clucky) by the ankles with his sand and brought them over to the group. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all glared at the red head but Temari and Kankuro looked relieved that Gaara had finally ended the madness of a brightly coloured ninja chasing a chicken. Kakashi looked unperturbed (as much as you could when only 1/5 of your face was showing)

"Nice of you to rejoin us Naruto… a little longer and I was worried you were going to embarrass the leaf village in front of the former Kazekages children" He said casually with only a hint of scolding in his tone.

"Dude why didn't you do that earlier?" Kankuro asked his younger brother, who still had a loudly complaining Naruto and Clucky suspended in the air.

Gaara opened his mouth to reply but was cut off before he could speak.

"Oi, why don't you just mind your own business, sand freak?" Sasuke said tersely, still a bit sore about Gaara almost killing them all.

"Yea, we can look after our own team mate!" Sakura exclaimed

"Clearly" Kankuro snorted and Temari stood beside with hands on hips.

"That's why" Gaara said monotonously but Naruto stopped struggling for a moment, detecting something in Gaaras voice…. Tiredness? He quickly brushed the thought aside as he noticed that no one else saw it.

He realised it had been a while since anyone had spoken and was about to break the relative silence, Gaara did.

"It is my business" he said, effectively making Naruto feel lost.

"What?"

"Sasuke told me to mind my own business but as long as we're working together on this mission it is my business that the mission is being halted because Naruto is preoccupied chasing around a farm animal" Gaara actually sounded more amused than annoyed if only slightly.

" Che, whatever" Sasuke said and continued walking. They all followed him including Naruto and Clucky who were still suspended in the air.

"…Punishment?" Kakashi asked looking questioningly at Gaara who in turn looked quizzical then seemed to notice Naruto and Clucky still suspended. His green eyes widened ever so slightly and then looked rather sheepish "…Ooops" he said and dispersed the sand Naruto screamed as he fell but then realised that a) he only dropped about 2 ft and b) his landing had been blanketed by sand. "Um.. thanks I guess" Naruto said confused, not a year since the invasion of Konoha and Gaara seemed to have changed from a cold hearted killer to this.

_I might not be the sharpest Kunai in the… Kunai rack but I'm pretty sure that a 2 ft drop wouldn't kill me_

"Heh" Sasuke laughed shortly "Never thought I'd hear a heartless murderer say oops"

They all noticed Gaara flinch slightly "… How many people do you have to kill for you to transfer from ninja to murderer?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate to answer "It doesn't matter how many you kill, it's when an innocent live is lost that you are a murderer" He said coldly, thinking of his older brother, Itachi.

"Then I'm not a murderer" Gaara said and picked up his pace and jumped up into the trees, quickly followed by Temari and Kakuro who both looked at each other warily before glaring at Sasuke.

Kakashi also sped up and headed into the trees, followed by the three genin.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"HA HA YOU THINK YOU CAN USE WIND BETTER THAN ME?" Temari yelled across at the rogue rain ninja. Gaara sighed dejected at the hysteria in his sisters voice.

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO BE THE ONLY ONE FIGHTING?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Because they're both wind users and she's stubborn" Kankuro said and took a seat next to Gaara on his gourd " Plus she's kind of scary when she gets like this… it's almost as bad as a pissed Gaara back when he was all hate filled and crap"

"He's not anymore?" Kakashi asked as he also took a seat on the ground with everybody except Naruto who stood up angrily yelling things at the battling wind users.

"*sigh* No I'm not, thanks to Naruto, actually" Gaara said and they all stared at him (sans Kankuro) disbelievingly. That was when they all noticed that Naruto was not there with them but was in fact charging straight into the battlefield where a hurricane of the two wind users powers combined in battle.

"This will be interesting" Kakashi stated

"You aren't such a great sensei are you? And that's coming from a guy who was sent on missions purely for the hope that the enemy would end up killing me" Gaara said casually and for the first time Sakura wondered just how the Sand village worked. She'd learned from Naruto not to judge a book by its cover.

"Well that's not good" Kakuro winced and everyone looked from Gaara to the battlefield where Naruto had gotten himself thrown into a hurricane.

"Gaara keep your sand at the ready" Kakashi ordered and Gaara nodded his head and stood crossing his arms in battle mode. The sand rose from his gourd as Gaara raised his arms up like a conductor.

Naruto cracked open his eyes only to be affronted with incredibly bright sun bearing down on him.

"Gah!" Was the only word he could form as he sat up and leaned his weight on his hand. Looking down he saw that he was sitting on a corpse…. A rather creepy corpse.

Hopping up immediately he pointed an accusing at the pale body "OROCHIMARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Hey why ya yelling at a corpse?" A brightly dressed kid asked Naruto with two brightly dressed kids following him.

"EHH? KONOHAMARU?" Naruto yelled in astonishment at the costume clad (tights really?) academy kids in front of him.

"Yeah! I'm a munchkin grandson of the old wizard!" Konohamaru exclaimed proudly and his two friends threw a spotlight on him and dropped smoke bombs for dramatic affect.

After they had all finished coughing up the smoke they inhaled Konohamaru stood straight

"Who the hell are you?" He asked innocently.

"WHAT DO YOU WHO THE HELL AM I? NARUTO YOU FOLLOWED ME AROUND IN A BOX PAINTED LIKE ROCKS AND MADE ME PLAY NINJA WITH YOU, REMEMBER?"

"… What's a ninja?" Konohamuru asked and Naruto began ripping his hair out, that's when he realised that his hair was plaited into two short braids on either side of his head. Then he looked down at what he was wearing; a blue and white plaid DRESS with white knee high socks and for whatever reason no shoes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"You killed the wicked witch of the east" Smirked Temari who came riding down on her fan.

"Hey you're that sand freaks brother… Temari" Naruto said, confused.

"Actually, I'm the good witch of the north and my only siblings are the wicked witches of the west and east and the good witch of the South" Temari explained

"Ehh… okay" Naruto said backing away slowly. "How do I get back to Konoha?"

"Follow the yellow brick road, of course" Temari said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, or where ever the hell this place was.

"So the yellow brick road leads back to Konaha?" Naruto asked

"No. If you follow the yellow brick road you'll end up in the Emerald City where you'll have to bargain with the Wizard of Oz, so basically your fate hangs in the balance but to make it better I'll give you some ruby slippers. BIP!" Temari waved her want and ruby slippers appeared on his feet.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMN GIRL?" Naruto exclaimed loudly only to be laughed at

"Hey I didn't choose the dress" Temari defended.

"Whatever I'm just gonna …. Follow the yellow brick road" Naruto said and backed away slowly onto the yellow brick road.

**A/N **

Have you guessed what the parody is yet? I hope you have cuz part 2 will be up soon… probably


	11. Christmas special part 11

**Naruto in Oz**

**Part 2**

Naruto travelled down the yellow brick road for what must have been hours (not that he had any real concept of time) he felt himself growing weary, he hadn't a chance to get some Ramen before leaving his home that morning. As he kept walking a thought struck him

_What if I can never go the Ichigo Ramen again to taste such delicious Ramen again or have Iruka sensei treat me ? I'll never be able to go on a date with Sakura or beat Sasuke or—_

Narutos tear filled thoughts were interrupted by a voice from beside him

"Oi Kid!" Naruto turned to look at the voice and immediately started laughing hysterically

"Ka-Kakashi sensei?" He laughed out doubled over at the man on the cross in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm the scarecrow and I would appreciate it if you let me down" Kakashi glared with eye down on Naruto who stopped laughing enough to un bind Kakashi from the wood, only to laugh even harder when his sensei dropped like a rag doll.

"Not a word" Kakashi ordered from where he lay with his face in the ground. Slowly Kakashi got up with little help from Naruto, who was slightly less stable than Kakashi as laugh after laugh racked his frame hysterically. Kakashi of course fell over again.

"Why so wobbly?" Naruto asked with a grin

"The Wicked witch of the west, well one of his damn helper monkeys" Grunted Kakashi as he once again rose from the ground this time more stable as he stretched his joints out.

_His? _Naruto wondered to himself _I thought witches were girls _

"I'm going to the Emerald City, wanna come?" Naruto asked when Kakashi could stand properly.

"Sure" He shrugged "I got nothing better ta do" And with that said, Kakashi stepped forward … and promptly fell over.

"Oi, I've gotta feeling this is gonna take a while" Naruto sighed and went to help the Scarecrow.

Naruto and Kakashi journeyed down the yellow brick road for a while longer before Naruto decided he was hungry.

"That's it we're stopping for food!" Naruto said as if he expected the scarecrow beside him to argue.

"Then get some apples from that tree over there" Kakashi said as he sat down and started reading a "come come paradise" book he had pulled out of nowhere.

"Kay" Naruto answered and got to work plucking apples from the tree, cursing the forest for the lack of Ramen trees all the while. That's when the trees started throwing apples at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto screamed as he dodged the apples (still getting hit by half of them)

Kakahi dodged all the apples expertly without even looking up from his book.

"I SEE YOU'RE FEELING MORE AGILE!" Naruto yelled as he got hit with yet another twilight-worthy-red apple. Kakashi just shrugged

"Awesomeness can only be held up for so long"

"YARO" Naruto ground his teeth together and was almost it with another apple when something blocked the fruits' path. Sand.

"You people are too loud" Complained a voice in the shadows and the trees seize fired immediately in recognition of the deep hoarse voice.

Naruto gulped and turned around. His eyes' widened as the person stepped out from the shadows.

"So you like it to rain apples?" the red head smiled viscously at the duo in front of him "I got a fun idea, let's make it rain blood instead"

**?**

"What? This is wasn't our fault, it was the damn trees!" Naruto yelled but Gaara just smiled creepily.

Just as Gaara was about to send his sand out to kill the blonde and scarecrow Naruto yelled out "You're not heartless!" Gaaras' eyes widened and he stopped the sand before biting back "What makes you think that?"

"Because I know you, and I know what it's like to be you! I was treated like a monster, alienated, everyone hated me it was so lonely… that's how you feel isn't it?" Naruto yelled, hoping they still had that in common even in this messed up world he found himself in.

"…Yes" Gaara admitted "No one likes a monster"

"You're not a monster, don't let anyone ever make you think that you are!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi looked from his book and smiled behind his mask.

_I don't know who this kid is, but I like him _he thought.

Gaara (the tin man apparently) came along with them too to the Emerald City to look for the Wizard of Oz.

Little did they know that a certain wicked which was watching them and cackling as he thought up a villainous scheme to stop them reaching Emerald City.

"Mwhahaha Tobi is a **bad **boy!" He laughed and miles away the heroes of the story (despite not saving anyone) shuddered.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

As they wandered further and further into the forest (still on the yellow brick road of course) Naruto began getting worried.

"…and there's tigers and lions and bears-"Kakashi continued saying to Naruto

"Okay that is ridiculous, you won't find tigers or lions in the _woods_" Gaara said and Naruto sighed in relieve.

"But you would find bears" Kakashi said wisely and Gaara nodded in acceptance. Naruto gasped.

"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!"He said and Gaara looked at him funny before saying

"Actually just bears-" He said but then a roar that definitely did **not** come from a bear contradicted his statement.

And outstepped from the woods a pink haired girl on all fours with a tail and furry ears.

"S-SAKURA?" Naruto yelled

"is he always this loud?" asked Gaara behind him

"I just met him but so far… yeah"

"I'm not Sakura I'm a great big lion and I'm gonna-"

"Did you get lost or something?" Kakashi asked

"WHAT? NO!" Sakura yelled back, getting up onto two legs.

"But you do know that lions and tigers don't live in the forest?" Gaara said monotonously

"But bears do" Kakashi said and Gaara nodded again

"He's right, bears do live in the forest, you should be careful!" Naruto warned the seething Sakura

"So I don't scare any of you even slightly?" She asked desperately.

"No"

"Not at all"

"You were meant to be scary?"

Sakura groaned "Whatever, where are you guys going?"

"The Emerald City, I wanna ask the Wizard how to get home BELIEVE IT !" Naruto said

"And we're just tagging along really" Kakashi said

"REALLY? If the Wizard can take you home, maybe he can rescue my Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed

"What happened to Sasuke?" Naruto asked wondering why he got to keep his real name in this weird place.

"The wicked witch of the west took him, un!" Laughed a voice from above, they all looked up to find a blonde arsonist in the air riding on a giant clay bird as he dropped miniature versions down on the forest.

"Katsu"


	12. 12 real story Chapter 10

**High school for the broke and stupid**

**A/N **_**the Christmas special has been discontinued due to lack of interest, so we're going back to the REAL story **_

**Chapter 10 **

**Attempt 2 Tobi**

Gaara was back to lying on the roof, though he was done drawing, he was now staring disinterestedly at the blue sky as clouds floated by. He was interrupted however when a lollipop masked boy put his face inches from Gaaras' _"too close"_Gaara thought as the boy standing over him yelled out a greeting

"Hi I'm Tobi!"

Gaara did not show his discomfort "Hi Tobi" he said drily as Tobi chattered on and on and on… Gaara barely noticed that Tobi had stopped talking when Tobi attempted to poke him on the forehead to get his attention, the sand, seeing Tobi as a threat rushed forward and put a small wall between Tobi's finger and Gaara.

Nearby the group in the bushes gasped while Tobi asked if Gaara was a mermaid.

"…no" Gaara said "Why?"

"Mermaids live at the beach and there's sand at the beach" Tobi explained and Gaara

nodded "But wouldn't mermaids control water rather than sand" Gaara asked calmly and Tobi pondered this.

Meanwhile a certain zealot blew their cover "What the f*ck?" He yelled at Gaara and

approached the red head with the rest of the akatsuki in tow.

"What hell are you!" Hidan yelled as he reached Gaara "I mean first the weird sand thing and then you talk to Tobi about MERMAIDS as if it's normal, it's not normal!" Hidan yelled in Gaaras' bored face

"And you've been spying on me for quite some time now, doing an awful job really" Gaara stated in monotone "Now that we've stated the obvious would you mind telling me why you've been trying to spy on me"

"Well…" Konan started but was interrupted by none other than Deidara

"Oi, stop harassing Gaara!" She said and walked up to the red head

"I didn't hear any explosions, you really didn't blow up the art room?" Gaara asked sounding amused.

"Me blow up the art room?" Deidara said sounding scandalised "I'd never"

"They took away your clay again?" Gaara guessed and Deidara nodded glumly making Gaara chuckle as she mumbled something about "stupid teachers don't know REAL art"

"Still think art is an explosion, brat?" Sasori asked with a smirk on his face

"That's cuz it is, un" Deidara glared

"It's eternal, brat" Sasori glared back

"Fleeting"

"Eternal"  
>"Fleeting"<p>

"Eternal"  
>"Eh guys" Konan said gaining everyones' attention "Gaaras' gone"<p>

Deidara blinked a few times "It was probably too crowded for him" She shrugged then hopped nimbly off the roof "I'm gonna go looking for him!" She called without looking back and went to search for her favourite red head (needless to say it wasn't Sasori)

"…Weird" Pain said first and they all nodded in agreement and were surprised when Sasori smirked "They're odd, but they're definitely strong, things are gonna be interesting from now on"

Konan smirked next "True that" She agreed and suddenly the rest of the akatsuki were very scared, sans Itachi and Pain, they don't get scared.

**Meanwhile **

Gaara sat up on a high branch of the oak tree, he was mentally berating himself for running off like that. Actually he had walked away silently but it was all the same, he knew it was probably a panic attack, but he was only freaking out on the inside. To the outside world Gaara was the picture of serenity but Gaara really wasn't good with people.

"I have got to stop being so paranoid" Gaara groaned

"You got that right" Deidara smirked up at him

"In fairness to myself all the world does seem to be conspiring against me" Gaara said and sighed, Deidara frowned at how old he looked as he ran a hand through his crimson locks.

At the same time Deidara was just a little happy that Gaara let his guard down around her, it was the first time she'd seen him like this. So tired looking, like the world was on his hunched shoulders, his eyes glazed over with haunting memories that someone so young shouldn't have. Deidara didn't know what fuelled he to do what she did next, or maybe she did and didn't want to admit it but in seconds she had clime the tree to where Gaara was sitting and hugged him tightly against her chest, wordlessly offering comfort.

Gaara surprised her by not resisting the contact, _"he really has let his guard down" _Deidara thought as she ran her hand soothingly through Gaaras' soft hair.

They stayed together like that for a while before breaking apart

"Wanna stay over?" Deidara asked, she knew that when Gaara got home his father would be waiting and Deidara was feeling rather lonely in her house all alone.

"Sure" Gaara smiled as they hopped from the tree making slightly less noise than a whisper as their crumpled dry leaves "No one's gonna miss me"

**Authors note**

Sorry for the delay , review and tell me what you think ^w^

Also anyone who wants to continue the wizard of Oz thing is free to do so, I really don't care


	13. 11 of poetry and spying

**High school for the broken and stupid**

It had been almost a week since Konans' plan had been pushed into action and it was failing miserably. At first Gaara found it slightly amusing but since Hidans' attempt to convert him to Jashinism and Kakazus' attempt to bribe him into the akatsuki it was getting slightly annoying.

"HI GAARA!" Tobi yelled and Gaara rested his pale forehead against the cool metal of his locker.

Okay maybe more than slightly annoying.

"Hello" Gaara turned on his heel with books clutched to his chest protectively as he took long, quick strides.

"I don't think he likes us much" Kisame grinned at the red heads retreating back

"The feeling's mutual" Sasori glared

"Who knew your ego was so easy to bruise" Konan snickered while Pein banged his head repeatedly on his own locker

"This guy's more trouble than he's worth" Kakazu grumbled, he hadn't wanted to give any money to the red head but getting it thrown back was like a slap to the face. Kakazu, though glad he didn't have to give his money away he still didn't like Gaara.

"There's something… off about him" Itachi added in monotone

Konan glared "The same way there's something off about all of us. That's _why w_e want him, that and the fact Deidei would come if he did" She stood up from where she was sitting on the bag rack "We are all freaks, and if he is one too then that's more of a reason to get him to join, I know Deidara is one too she's just more subtle…" Konan trailed off, Pein pulled her into a hug, he knew more than anyone else how much Konan hated their label "Freak" but they had all accepted long ago that that was what they were.

* * *

><p>Deidara sat with her head resting in her arms on her desk, she hadn't been able to sleep last night, she kept having that dream again… shaking herself mentally she willed herself to pay attention to Kakashi, it was hard when he himself looked bored with the topic.<p>

"Now I want everyone to look up some poems, online or from a book, whatever you want but I want you to find a poem that represents you the best and then you must say it in front of the whole class on Friday" Kakashi ignored the groans he got every time he said "poem" in favour of reading his own book.

"Hmm interesting" Gaara and Deidara spoke at the same time, they didn't even seem to notice as they were lost in thought but everyone else stared at them for a moment before returning to chatting with each other.

In all honesty Gaara wasn't sure how to describe himself. Unusual was one thing but it seemed a bit vague, depressed? He smirked at Deidara who was just ranting about art again but Gaara knew that around her anyway it was never boring, never mind depressing.

"What do you think of the assignment from Kakashi sensei?" He asked and Deidara thought about with a small frown

"I think it's a little too personal" Deidara sighed at last "I mean I don't even know how my head works, I don't want any of them getting an idea"

Gaara chuckled "You could just not do it, then again you could also stamp **trust issues **onto your forehead"

"And you could have **neglected **stamped on yours" Deidara said sadly thinking about how surprised Gaara had ben when she had said she liked him (as a friend of course)

"Oh no" Gaara chuckled in a self-depreciating way and tapped his forehead "I prefer irony" the tattoo of the Kanji word "love" stood out starkly against his pale skin and Deidara smiled sadly at him "Why does life suck?" she asked to no one in particular

"Maybe we ticked a lot of people off in a past life" Gaara ventured

Deidara laughed "We must have been real assholes to deserve this"

"Maybe there's a poem about that you could do" Gaara smirked back

"What about you?"  
>"Me? I don't know, I'll pick a really depressing on to see if I can make people cry" Gaara replied easily "What's up with that club that's stalking us, I mean it was funny when they were stalking you but now they're stalking me too" Gaara complained<p>

"Yeah I know, do they really think we can't see them when they follow us?"

"Well, let's go back to your place, I don't have any internet in mine" Gaara said and hopped down from the roof they were sitting on and landed gracefully on the balls of his feet, shortly followed by Deidara

"One of these days you're gonna have to stop mooching off me"

"Hmm… no I don't think so" Gaara strode off, leaving Deidara to catch up

* * *

><p>"<strong>Interesting<strong>" black Zetsu grinned as he (they?) popped up from his hiding place "**I'm glad we ditched those other idiots and went to spy ourselves**"

"Don't be so mean and all we really saw was them having a pity party for themselves" White Zetsu argued back

"**You're an idiot too if you think that that isn't useful**" Black Zetsu glared

"You're the idiot!" White Zetsu yelled back and they argued all the way back to the akatsuki base.

**Authors' note**

Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy ^-^


End file.
